Por obligación
by AliCates
Summary: Bill entra en una cámara en la que no tenía acceso. Una persona muy poco indicada le descubre haciéndolo. Bill se mete de un momento para otro en serios problemas, por lo que se ve obligado a cumplir órdenes que en otras condiciones no se hubiera ni planteado.
1. Chapter 1

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**.

El mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, solamente hay un personaje mío (la mala malísima, ya lo averiguaréis...)

Dedicado a** Adigium21. **Esta historia es la primera de tus peticiones, espero que te guste :)

**Advertencia: La historia no sigue el cannon de J. K. Rowling completamente, **por petición de Adigium he añadido rasgos lobunos a los hijos de Bill y Fleur.

* * *

Sabes que no deberías, lo sabes perfectamente, pero la tentación te puede. Entras en la cámara con cuidado, sabiendo que lo que haces está mal, y que si te cogen tendrás serios problemas. No te planteas las consecuencias de ello en ningún momento, no piensas en lo que este acto podría repercutir en tu vida.

Cierras la cámara tras de ti. Se encienden de repente un par de antorchas, lo que te acelera el corazón y te pone aún más nervioso. A medida que andas, más antorchas se van encendiendo, lo cual significa que la cámara sabes que está dentro. "Pero no sabe quién soy" piensas.

Caminas por un pasillo muy largo, oscuro y estrecho. En las paredes hay estanterías y más estanterías, que contienen cajas con papeles ordenados por fechas agrupados por siglos.

Recorres el primer pasillo, que debe de tener unos 50 metros de longitud, medio corriendo. Sólo oyes tus pasos y el eco que estos provocan. Todas las cajas de este pasillo tienen una etiqueta azul, lo cual por lo que le oíste a tu hermano, significa que pertenece al departamento de aurores.

Cuando llegas al final del pasillo te encuentras en una cala cuadrada, como una especie de vestíbulo. Tienes tres opciones, seguir recto e ir hacia las etiquetas amarillas, girar a la derecha con las etiquetas rojas o a la izquierda, con las verdes. No te planteas la idea de salir.

Decides que el color verde es el más parecido a la biología, así que giras a la izquierda. No te equivocas, en lo alto de cada estantería esta vez hay patologías en vez de fechas. En el lado derecho del pasillo, las provocadas por contaminación por pociones, hechizos o genética. En la izquierda, en cambio, están las provocadas por animales mágicos, que es donde centras tú atención. No tardas en encontrar la "H".

Mientras buscas entre los libros y cajas con papeles algo que te pueda aportar más información, se te forma un nudo doloroso en la garganta. Una parte de ti, la que parece no tener sentimientos, te susurra al oído que esto tendrías que haberlo mirado antes de tener hijos, que ahora ya no tiene solución.

Encuentras un grueso tomo, titulado "Teorías de la herencia de la maldición". Lo abres por el medio. La página es amarilla y está manchada por algo marrón en las esquinas, el papel es muy antiguo, y parece además muy frágil. Con cuidado de no romperlo, te vas al principio, buscando un índice. Lo encuentras fácilmente, en el aparece:

_Leyes y teorías de la predisposición a manifestar la maldición transmitida por un hombre lobo, dependiendo de la herencia genética. _

_Progenitores Hombre-mujer lobo._

_-Ambos padres contaminados (13-131)_

_-Un padre contaminado (132-257)_

_-Uno o dos de los cuatro abuelos contaminados (258-304)_

_Contaminación de los progenitores, pero sin llegar a manifestarse:_

_-Padre o madre (305-432)_

_-Ambos padres (432-540)_

_- Uno o dos de los cuatro abuelos (541-638)_

No sigues leyendo, inmediatamente te diriges a la página 305. Encuentras un artículo datado de 1743. Nada más empezar a leer, y te desalientas:

_"La resistencia a la maldición transmitida por un hombre lobo es un fenómeno sorprendente y extraño. Se deben dar una serie de condiciones muy poco comunes en el individuo que ha sido infectado en luna llena para que este no se transforme. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que es prácticamente imposible encontrar a tres personas capaces de ser inmunes a la maldición en un siglo, no hablemos ya de los descendientes. _

_Hasta donde hemos podido llegar, los estudios con los individuos resistentes a la maldición (8 hasta el momento) tenía como similitudes: Sangre del grupo sanguíneo O, haber padecido en algún momento viruela de dragón, ascendencia alguna veela y alto nivel de colesterol y alcohol en el momento de la transmisión de la maldición. Sólo 5 de ellos tuvieron descendientes, los cuales no todos pudieron resistir a la maldición, ya que aunque sus genes portaban la posibilidad, esta nunca llegó a manifestarse._

_Esas siete personas resistentes a la maldición tuvieron un total de 13 hijos, de los cuales 7 llegaron a hombre-lobo el finalizar la pubertad, una media de 17 años…"_

"Tú no eres uno de los resistentes a la maldición, tú eres distinto, a ti no te mordieron en luna llena", piensas tratando de tranquilizarte. Vuelves al índice, pero como no, no encuentras casos como el tuyo. Dejas este libro apoyado encima de otros, y coges uno titulado "Hombre lobo y medio". Este es mucho más reciente. Estás ojeando el índice, en busca de alguna similitud con tu caso, cuando oyes un ruido.

La adrenalina comienza a circular por tu sangre. El oído se te agudiza extraordinariamente, pudiendo escuchar hasta el corazón de la persona que ha entrado en la cámara. Cierras el libro y lo pegas a tu cuerpo, con intenciones de llevártelo.

Sabes que hay varias entradas posibles a la cámara, este parece haber entrado por el de los inefables, así que decides salir por dónde has entrado. Gracias a Merlín, sales con bastante facilidad. Te diriges intentando parecer calmado hacia tu despacho, y escondes el libro dentro de tu cartera. Estás aun nervioso, pese a que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que has entrado en la cámara con archivos secretos del ministerio. Ya estás pensando en la cena y volver a casa, en tu mujer y el fin de semana que os espera.

Te olvidas de la cámara, y del libro titulado "Teorías de la herencia de la maldición", que no has dejado en su sitio.

O.o

Tardas muy poco en ser abordado por tu mujer. Es aparecer en la chimenea y ya te tiene arrinconado, algo para nada desagradable. Pega sus labios a los tuyos, pero no para besarte, sino para morderte el inferior. Se acerca a tu odio:

-Bonjour….

Te susurra con picardía. Una palabra tan inocente, en francés, hace que se te pongan todos los pelos de punta. Te apartas un momento de ella, te descalzas, lanzando los zapatos en distintas direcciones, te descuelgas la cartera y la tiras al sofá, junto a el abrigo.

Coges a Fleur de la cadera, la arrimas todo lo que puedes a tu cuerpo. Antes de besarle, le preguntas para asegurarte:

-¿Y los niños?

-Victoire salió con Tedd, y duegme en su casa… pego tganquilo, está Andrómeda con ellos. Louis está en casa de tu hermana, y Dominique con Rose, no van a dogmir aquí ni una sola noche, estagan con tu familia tout le weekend. –Dice con voz melodiosa. Fleur sonríe, feliz de tener un fin de semana para los dos solos. No tardas ni medio segundo en comerse a besos su sonrisa. Te olvidas del trabajo, de la cámara, de los libros y posibilidades genéticas, y subes las escaleras llenando a su esposa de besos.

Ella le va desabrochando los botones de la camisa de camino a la habitación. En cuanto entráis, cierras la puerta con pestillo. Más que nada, por costumbre. Luego empujas a Fleur a la cama, ella revota contra el colchón y se ríe. Bill se quita la camisa, ya desabrochada, y se deja caer encima de Fleur, con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Inmediatamente Fleur separa las piernas, y Bill se cuela entre ellas, sin dejar de besarla. Le recorre el vientre con las manos, terminando con los pechos. Ella gime despacio al notar tu impaciencia y tu impaciencia aumenta con ello.

La camiseta de Fleur termina en algún punto indeterminado de la habitación, al igual que sus pantalones y ropa interior. Ella no tarda mucho más en desnudarte a ti, ni en intentar tomar el control de la situación, así que te ves forzado a contraatacar.

Una de las cosas más curiosas de tu relación con ella es el sexo. Lejos de ser un inconveniente, su ascendencia veela y tu parte de hombre lobo hacen más interesante este aspecto de la relación. Ella siempre intenta dirigir, y tú igual, lo que os lleva a pequeñas disputas, que incluyen subidas y bajadas de tensión, chantajes y sometimientos por parte de ambos. Porque aunque bien es cierto que a ella siempre le gusta ponerse arriba, también le encanta que tú le fuerces a quedarse abajo, y viceversa.

Esta vez no es diferente, discutes sin palabras con ella, y al final ganas, dejándola boca abajo y con las manos fuertemente agarradas con las tuyas.

Una vez los dos estáis tranquilos y relajados, el juego termina. Da igual cuantas veces lo hagáis, quién haya ganado o cómo, después del sexo vienen las caricias, que es equivalente a una rendición.

En este caso, tú has ganado, así que te toca abrazarle y recordarle lo mucho que la quieres. Y por supuesto, soportar como se te pincha al ponerte cariñoso. No te enfadas… al fin y al cabo, tú le haces lo mismo….

-Te quiero. –Empiezas.

-Ya.

-¿ya?

-Sí.

-Sólo eso.

-Oui.

-¿Tu no me quieres?

-A veces.

-¿Solo a veces?

-Si

-¿Y cuando no me quieres?

Fleur te mira sonriente, apoya la cabeza en tu pecho y se queda en silencio pensando. Al final, responde:

-Cuando te enfadas.

Le miras, un poco extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te pones muy feo cuando te enfadas.

-¡Jah! Así que me estás diciendo que solo me quieres cuando estoy guapo… serás superficial…

Ella se ríe, se tumba encima de ti y te da un beso suave y cariñoso en los labios. Tú le abrazas por la cintura, pegándola todo lo posible a tu cuerpo. Ella apoya la cabeza en la almohada, a la izquierda se la tuya. Se queda en silencio un rato y luego te susurra:

-Si fuega una superficial, no me habría casado contigo. –Seguidamente se ríe de tu cara.

Te ves obviamente obligado a ponerle contra la cama y hacerle unas cosquillas para torturarla un poco. Luego ella toma el control, gana ella para compensar la vez anterior. Y claro, luego eres tú el que recibe los mismos y le pincha recordándole su mal carácter.

O.o

Hace media hora echabas mucho de menos a los niños, pero ya no.

Los oyes discutir a grito pelado desde el salón, y mira que ellos están en el jardín. Intentas permanecer calmado y tranquilo, has tenido un fin de semana de baños de espuma y sexo, no vas a consentir que unos gritos lo estropeen todo. Esperas a oír el timbre para levantarte del sofá.

Abres la puerta con pesadumbre, resistiéndote a salir del fin de semana de gloria para volver a la rutina. Nada más dejarlos pasar, Louis y Dominique te saludan con una sonrisa, para luego seguir discutiendo. Victoire, mucho más cariñosa, te da un abrazo y un beso, y seguidamente sube su cuarto.

Tú te diriges a la cocina con tu mujer, que está de muy buen humor. Te sientas en la mesa de la cocina y le ves hacer la cena, encargándote de los pequeños recados que te pide.

-¿Sabes por qué discuten?

-No, y no quiego sabeglo, la vegdad. –Te tiende unas patatas ya lavadas y un cuchillo para que las peles.

-¿Se han portado bien?

-Sí, según Hagy sí, pego teniendo en cuenta que él está habituado a James el tegemoto… -Te ríes, tiene mucha razón. James es hiperactivo y además tirando a destructivo… claro que Louis tampoco está muy lejos de eso.

-¿Y Ginny que ha dicho?

-¿Tu hegmana? No sé, no he hablado con ella.

No te mira a la cara al contestarte, y te arrepientes de haber sacado el tema de conversación. Últimamente Ginny y Fleur no se llevan demasiado bien.

Después de cenar mandas a los niños rápidamente a la cama. Tú le dices a Fleur que se adelante, y aprovechas la soledad para colarte en tú despacho y seguir con el libro.

Sólo sacas decepciones, datos y más datos que te dan malos presagios. Intentas convencerte de que, al fin y al cabo, tú no eres un hombre lobo entero, por lo que tus hijos no pueden haber heredado mucho.

Luego te viene a la cabeza las transformaciones del carácter de Louis cundo se enfada, su buen olfato y oído, además de su rapidez al correr y su malestar los días de luna llena, y te entra acidez de estómago. Es exactamente lo que te pasa a ti y a Dominique.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Chan chan chan! Bueno... continuará, obviamente.

Todas las dudas que os hayan surgido serán aclaradas posteriormente... al no ser que me haya olvidado de algo, pero vamos, no lo creo.

¡Se agradecen los reviews! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Caminas inquieto por tu despacho. Tus ojos azules expresan nerviosismo y miedo, no tienes ni idea de cómo enfrentarse a su trabajo en ese momento. Entra tu secretaria, te informa de que la trabajadora con la que se quiere hablar ya está en la sala de reuniones. Asientes con la cabeza, le das las gracias y te diriges a la sala.

Olivia está llorando desconsoladamente cuando abres la puerta. En la habitación hay una gran ventada que simula el tiempo del exterior, estanterías con libros de consulta y dos sofás verdes haciendo una L.

Te sientas al lado de Olivia y le tiendes un paquete de pañuelos de papel que guardabas en el bolsillo. Sabes que debes hacerlo, pero no puedes evitar sentirte culpable.

−Señor Weasley… he sido una buena empleada… por trece años… sólo fue una vez… -murmura entre sollozos.

Oír como suplica entre lágrimas solo consigue aumentar tu culpabilidad, pero no le hace cambiar de opinión.

−Olivia, sabes qué debo hacerlo, no lo comunicaré al departamento de aurores, pero no puedo permitir que siga trabajando para mí.

−Solo ocurrió una vez, si me despide, mi marido…y mis hijos…

−Lo siento, Olivia, de verdad que sí, pero no puedo permitirlo, robar objetos del contenido de una cámara es muy grave…

−¡Necesitaba el dinero!, ¿es que no lo entiende?, pero lo devolví…

−Aun así, lo siento, pero está despedida.

−No… por favor… -Un nuevo sollozo, más fuerte que los anteriores, impide que Olivia siga hablando.

Se te hace un doloroso nudo en la garganta, te sientes horriblemente mal contigo mismo. No sólo estás quitándole a una persona que necesita dinero su única fuente de ingresos, sino que además eres tan hipócrita que le estás castigando por algo que tú también haces.

Te enfadas tanto contigo mismo por tu forma de actuar que por un momento te planteas dejar el trabajo para igualar las condiciones.

Suspiras con tristeza, te dedicas a oírle llorar. Alargas una mano con indecisión y la apoyas en su hombro. Ella levanta la mirada repentinamente, con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. Deja inmediatamente de llorar y te observa con una mirada extraña, como con curiosidad.

Ante la reacción de Olivia, quitas la mano rápidamente de su hombro. Te levantas del sillón y dices con una voz entrecortada:

−Puede quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que desee para calmarse, luego pase a buscar sus cosas. Se le enviará vía lechuza un talón por valor de su último mes aquí. Buenas tardes, señora.

Nada más llegar a tu despacho recoges tus cosas con rapidez. Estás deseando volver a casa, ha sido un lunes muy largo.

O.o

Sientes como Fleur acaricia el pelo, cierras los ojos. Dejas que te de un beso en la mejilla. Te prepara un vaso de leche con cereales, y te abraza y consuela como si fueras un niño pequeño mientras te lo comes. Te vas a la cama temprano ese día, incluso antes de que los niños vayan a cenar.

Tienes pesadillas. Sueñas que Olivia es atacada por Louis y Dominique, que el marido de Olivia, en vez de ayudarle, la ataca también por haber perdido su trabajo. Entonces te enfrentas tu solo a tres personas enloquecidas que intentan acabar con Olivia.

Al separar a Louis de ella, le haces daño en el hombro, por lo que de la nada aparece Fleur y te pide el divorcio.

Te despiertas cubierto de sudor a las cuatro de la mañana. Intentas reírte del sueño, pero no te sale. No puedes volverte a dormir.

O.o

Esa misma mañana temprano te vuelves a colar en la cámara. Antes de que amanezca es el mejor momento para entrar, ya que las alarmas de la noche han sido desactivadas pero los duendes y trabajadores no han llegado aún.

Pasas la identificación, no la tuya, sino la que conseguiste robar de un medimago. Mientras la cámara se piensa lo de dejarte entrar o no te viene a la cabeza lo difícil que fue encontrar este objeto en concreto y a la de gente que meterías en problemas si se supiera lo que haces.

Probablemente al medimago al que le quitaste la identificación le quitarían la licencia, y puede que incluso el título de auror a tu hermano Ronald por hablarte de la existencia de la cámara.

Eso, sin contar que perderías tu trabajo dejando a tu familia con el salario de tu esposa, que por sí sólo no llega a mucho.

Te sorprende darte cuenta de que, durante unos instantes, mientras la cámara sigue decidiendo tu acceso, te pones a elaborar escusas y posibles coartadas que darías a los aurores si te pillaran.

Luego decides que lo mejor para tu cordura será no pensar en absolutamente nada y dedicarte a esperar con la mente en blanco.

La cámara en sí tiene una función tan simple como guardar objetos, pero no objetos normales. En esa cámara se guardan antigüedades importantes, antiguos archivos privados de los aurores, entre los que se pueden encontrar fácilmente secretos del ministerio; resultados de magia negra muy oscura, ya sean instrumentos o Horrocrux; pociones que dan lugar a enfermedades terminales… El ministerio guarda todo eso por una razón muy simple: podría ser útil.

El año pasado, por ejemplo, se extendió curiosamente un brote de una variación del virus de dragón en la cárcel de Azkaban, acabando con un montón de exmortífagos. Esa misma semana, Harry estuvo de muy mal humor e indignado con el mundo. Incluso tuvo una discusión con el ministro de magia,

Kingsley Schacklebolt, sobre algo que no debería haber permitido. El brote fue completamente erradicado de un día para otro. Una vez todos los exmortífagos de alta seguridad se hallaron muertos, se encontró la cura.

La cámara en cuestión estuvo ocupada durante toda esa semana, incluso mandaron poner vigilancia de aurores delante de la puerta.

No es muy difícil concluir que el ministerio asesinó a los exmortifagos con una enfermedad creada por ellos, porque es más fácil que intentar legalizar la pena de muerte.

Pero tú no vienes a la cámara para buscar secretos del estado, pociones raras o magia oscura. Tú te cuelas en la cámara por un propósito mucho más noble.

En la cámara se guardan libros antiguos de medimagos o curanderos de hace muchos años. Estos libros tienen actualmente un valor mucho mayor del que te puedes permitir, además de que encontrar una copia es prácticamente imposible.

Los medimagos actuales sólo se preocupan de enfermedades con las que puedan ganar dinero. Investigar les sale caro, así que solo buscan soluciones a enfermedades muy extendidas con las que puedan recuperar los ingresos. Y los casos de hombres lobo a medias mordido en un día que no es luna llena como el tuyo no se investigan, y mucho menos los de los descendientes de medio hombre lobo casado con un octavo de veela.

La genética juega en tu contra a veces. Mientras que Victorire no presenta más que un endurecimiento de las facciones cuando está muy enfadada, Dominique y Louis tienen rasgos claros de hombre lobo: Buen olfato, mucha rapidez al correr, y mal estar al llegar la luna llena. Por el contrario, Tedd, que es un hijo de un hombre lobo hecho y derecho, es a excepción de su capacidad para metamorfosearse completa y absolutamente normal.

Así que desde que te diste cuenta de las anomalías de tus hijos, entras en la cámara en busca de teorías y casos extraños para poder hacerte una idea de lo que se te avecina.

La puerta se ilumina ligueramente, marcando los dibujos de la madera, y dándote a entender que tienes acceso permito. Sonríes.

Quitas la mano inmediatamente cuando oyes una voz a tus espaldas.

−No sabía que tuvieras acceso a esta cámara, la verdad.

Pegas un bote del susto. Te giras temblado y te encuentras con la sonrisa de Olivia. Por un momento, solo un momento, te sientes aliviado. Pero sus ojos azules, casi ocultos por su flequillo castaño, muestran algo parecido al triunfo.

Tiene las manos, cerradas en puños, apoyadas a cada lado de su ancha cintura.

−¿Tienes acceso a esta cámara, Weasley?

−¿No has visto que sí?

Mientes rápidamente. Podría no haberse dado cuenta, si no te llega a haber temblado la voz.

Sonríe aún más, te da la sensación de que se está riendo de ti.

−A veces las cosas parecen lo que no son.

Le miras seriamente intentando aparentar una calma que no tienes. Te está empezando a enfadar.

−Ya… ¿has venido a por algo en concreto, Olivia? Te recuerdo que tú sí que no tienes acceso a esta parte de Gringotts, ya que estás despedida.

−Ah, ¿pero es que sigo despedida? –Dice con tono de fingida sorpresa.

La ira empieza a invadir tu cuerpo, te estás dando cuenta de lo que pretende.

−¡Claro que estás despedida, por haber robado cosas de una cámara!

−Entiendo, estoy despedida por incumplir las normas.

−Obviamente.

−¿Y dime, _Weasley _–pronuncia tu nombre con tono despectivo, y aprietas las mandíbulas bastante enfadado −acaso tú no estás incumpliendo las normas ahora mismo?

Te quedas en el sitio, intentando procesarla información y crear una respuesta coherente.

−Me parece un poco hipócrita tu comportamiento. Me despides por haber robado algo del contenido de una cámara, cuando tú mismo entras en sitios en los que no tienes un acceso permitido.

−Eso no es… yo no he robado nada…

−¿Y esta identificación? –Te quita la tarjeta de la mano.− ¿No había perdido el jefe del departamento de Medimagia su identificación? ¿Vas a decirme que cayó en tus manos por casualidad? Por favor, Weasley...

Te quedas en silencio. No sabes qué contestar.

−Yo no…

−Ah, ¿es qué encima lo vas a intentar negar? Bien, quizá deberíamos ir a avisar a Frank de que hemos encontrado su identificación, se pondrá muy contento…

Se gira para subirse al carrito y volver al hall de Gringots. Le coges rápidamente del brazo.

−No, espera…

−¿Si, _Weasley_?

Te mira sonriente. Parece querer darte a entender que te está perdonando la vida. Te recorre una oleada de odio.

−¿Qué es lo que quieres?


	3. Chapter 3

Das vueltas al té con la cucharilla intentando volver a subir el azúcar que se debe de haber ido al fondo. Rodeas con tus manos la taza, esperando poder calentártelas, pero el té se ha quedado frío.

Suspiras y miras el reloj, son las dos de la mañana. Tragas saliva con dificultad, la preocupación no te deja dormir.

Bill no ha respondido a ninguna de tus cartas, y tampoco a tus patronus. Debería haber vuelto a casa hace ya seis horas.

No está en la Madriguera, no está con ninguno de sus hermanos, no está en el ministerio y tampoco en su despacho. Su secretaria te dijo que se había ido de las oficinas a las ocho, como de costumbre, pero que no sabe a dónde puede haber ido.

Te pones a pensar en posibles lugares donde podría estar y razones por las que no te ha podido contestar, y solo consigues darte cuenta de lo terriblemente pesimista que eres.

Cuando te pones a calentar el té por tercera vez Bill entra por la puerta. Tiene cara de enfado, preocupación y miedo, todo junto.

Dejas el té de mala manera encima de la mesa, consiguiendo que este se caiga, y te acercas para rodearlo con una abrazo.

En cuanto el alivio llega a tu cuerpo, la preocupación es sustituida por el enfado:

-¿Se puede sabeg donde estabas, Bill? Te he escgito tges cagtas y no me has contestado a ninguna. Te he enviado como doce patgonus y tampoco los has contestado. ¡Tan difícil era dag una señal de vida! Hace ocho horas que tendrías que habeg vuelto a casa y ocho horas que nadie sabe nada de ti.

Bill se queda en silencio, mirándote. Parece no saber qué contestar.

Te dedicas a colocarle bien la ropa. Le quitas el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes y lo cuelgas todo en silla de la cocina. Le pasas bien la chaqueta por los hombros, y le subes la cremallera, porque tiene el cuerpo helado.

Bill se deja hacer, solamente te mira. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero luego parece pensárselo mejor y la cierra.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la excusa para tenerme a mí, a tu madre y a tus hermanos muegtos de miedo durante ocho horas?

Se decide por fin a hablar, pero te contesta algo tan obvio que te dan ganas de gritarle:

-Pues… he estado ocupado…

-¿Haciendo qué, exactamente?

Bill parece enfadarse en ese momento y se pone a la defensiva.

-Pues cosas, Fleur, cosas y ya está. No sabía que tenía que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago, de verdad que no lo sabía. ¡¿Es que ahora te vas a volver una de esas esposas controladoras que espían a sus maridos hasta cuando están en la ducha?! He estado ocupado, y punto. No tengo por qué decirte nada más.

Bill se va ofendido y sube las escaleras haciendo ruido. Te quedas en el sitio, sorprendida. No sólo llega tarde, y no te da explicaciones de por qué, sino que además parece tener intenciones de despertar a los niños.

Suspiras sacas la varita. Mandas un patronus a los Weasley, para que se queden tranquilos.

Luego recoges el té, pones a secar la ropa de Bill, que se había quedado húmeda, y subes las escaleras.

Te sorprendes al encontrarte tu cuarto vacío, ves una luz en el de los invitados.

Decides que es mejor no seguir discutiendo, te metes en la cama y apagas la luz. Estás tan cansada que tardas muy poco en dormirte, independientemente de que al otro lado de la cama no esté Bill.

O.o

No se despide de ti por la mañana, sale a trabajar sin decir nada. Intentas que esto no te afecte, y por supuesto fracasas completamente.

Recibes una carta por la mañana de Harry en la que invita a Louis a comer a su casa, y aceptas.

Levantas a los niños un poco molesta, y en vez de hacerlo con cosquillas o palabras amables como de costumbre, entras en la puerta y les subes la persiana. No está el horno para bollos y tú te tienes que ir a trabajar.

Los niños bajan a desayunar un cuarto de hora después de que tú les hubieras llamado, y como no, si vestir. Les metes prisa todo lo que puedes mientras tú te arreglas para salir de casa.

Victorire se va a casa de Tedd antes incluso de que te dé tiempo a darle permiso. Louis se va a casa de Harry y Dominique intenta convencerte para que le dejes quedarse en casa sola.

Tras mucho insistir aceptas y sales de casa con el tiempo justo. No recibes ninguna carta de Bill explicando su comportamiento en toda la mañana. En realidad, no recibes señal alguna suya.

Te empiezas a sentir un poco culpable por haberle presionado tanto ayer, luego te acuerdas de que estuvo ocho horas si dar señales de vida y te enfadas. Al final decides no comerte la cabeza y hablar con él cuando vuelva.

O.o

Amontonas los platos de la cena y los dejas sobre la pila. Con un hechizo los platos se ponen a lavarse solos mientras que tú te dedicas a recoger el resto de la cocina.

Bill entra en la habitación y se sienta en una de las sillas. No da ninguna señal de querer ayudarte con el trabajo.

−Fleur… -Te llama.

No contestas, sigues a lo tuyo. Apilas los vasos limpios y abres el estante para colocarlos.

−Fleur, cielo… -Sigues sin hacer ni caso.

Al final te abraza por la espalda y te da un beso en la mejilla. Te giras para encontrarte con su cara de arrepentimiento.

−¿Vas a contagme que estuviste haciendo ayer? –Le preguntas, un poco molesta y sin dar el brazo a torcer.

Bill se queda en silencio, con cara de fastidio.

−Es mejor que no lo sepas. –Contesta finalmente.

−¿Cómo? –Preguntas curiosa y preocupada a la vez.

−Cariño, yo… me he metido en un lío… pero no quiero preocuparte, ¿vale?, saldré de esta, te lo prometo.

Te abraza fuertemente, y te da otro beso en la mejilla.

−Bill… pero… ¿en qué tipo de lío te has metido? Si te puedo ayudag en algo…

−No puedes, cariño. Pero no te preocupes, ¿vale? ya verás cómo lo soluciono yo solo.

−Pero Bill…

−Fleur, mejor no insistas, porque no te lo voy a contar y no quiero discutir contigo.

Suspiras, enfadada. Te separas de él.

−Pues voy a estar enfadada contigo hasta que no me lo cuentes, ¿desde cuándo me guardas secretos, Bill? ¡No lo entiendo!, se supone que confías en mí.

Bill se mete las manos en los bolsillos, enfadado. Frunce el ceño, y evita tu mirada fijando la vista en el suelo.

−¡Y me fío de ti!, pero tú también te tiene que fiar de mí. Si te digo que es mejor que no sepas nada, es porque es cierto…

−De acuerdo, lo dejo a tu elección. –Dices, enfadada− Cuando estés por la labor de contármelo todo, podremos volver a la normalidad, mientras tanto sigo enfadada contigo.

Sales de la cocina y subes las escaleras, molesta. Te quitas las zapatillas y la bata con más fuerza de la necesaria. Luego te metes en la cama.

No oyes a Bill subir las escaleras.

O.o

Te levantas de mal humor por la mañana, y te deprimes cuando tomas conciencia del desorden que hay en tu habitación, que estás segura de que no se queda restringido solo a tu cuarto.

Mientras los niños y Bill duermen, aprovechas la madrugada del sábado para ordenar un poco, empezando por el armario.

Bajas la ropa sucia que había en tu habitación y en el cesto a la planta de abajo, y dedicas media hora a hacer montones de ropa clasificándolos por su color y tejido.

Revisas los bolsillos de todas las prendas, teniendo especial cuidado en las de Louis. Basta que les adviertas de que vacíen los bolsillos para que quede algo dentro.

Efectivamente encuentras la cartera de tu marido en los pantalones beis que normalmente utiliza para trabajar, y la dejas apoyada en el suelo con el resto de las cosas que vas encontrando.

Por curiosidad, y en parte por querer reprocharle el que sea un despiste, abres la cartera para saber la cantidad de dinero que podrías haber lavado con detergente sin proponértelo. Frunces el ceño al darte cuenta de que no lleva nada encima.

No terminando de creértelo del todo, y aún con ganas de discutir con él, sacas todas las tarjetas que contiene su cartera. Encuentras las típicas de los centros comerciales muggles y las de los supermercados. Su llave de la cámara de Gringotts está dentro, además de otras llaves de cámaras que no sabes por qué tiene.

Las sacas todas y las cuentas. Cinco llaves de cámaras en total, y que tú sepas, no tenéis cinco cuentas en Gringotts. Dos cómo mucho, ¿pero cinco?

Guardas las llaves donde estaban y decides preguntarle más tarde. Luego te acuerdas que estás registrando sus cosas y que tendrás que hacerlo con cuidado para que no te descubra.

Empiezas a cotillear sus tarjetas mágicas, la última de todas las tarjetas es la de identificación para la entrada a la oficina, pero esa no es la que te llama la atención.

Coges la tarjeta que estaba justo anterior. "Frank McLeagger", pone en ella, "número de expediente: 4618368, jefe de departamento de Medimagia".

Frunces el ceño de nuevo, ¿qué hará Bill con una tarjeta que no le pertenece? Y además sabiendo que la tiene, porque estás segura de que si la guarda en la cartera justo delante de su identificación para entrar en la oficina, no puede ser casualidad.

Justo cuando te estás planteando que la pueda haber robado Louis abre la puerta de la cocina:

-Hola, mamá. –Dice bostezando.

La voz de tu hijo te da tal susto que pegas un bote en el sitio. Guardas las tarjetas rápidamente dentro de la cartera y miras a tu alrededor. Tienes la cocina llena de montones de ropa sucia.

−¿Dónde está la leche, mamá? –Te pregunta Louis desde la puerta.

−La leche está donde siempre. –Señalas un estante de la cocina, que queda al lado de la pila, donde hay varias botellas apiladas.

−¿Me coges una, por favor…?

−Jo, Louis, de verdad, eres un vago.

Te del suelo y te acercas a la estantería. Coges una de las de más arriba, que son las que caducan antes, y al dar un paso hacia atrás algo cruje en el suelo. Es el azulejo que llevas meses pidiéndole a Bill que arregle.

Decides que dadas las circunstancias es mejor que lo hagas tú.

−Aquí tiene, Louis, cielo. Puedes ir a desayunar al salón, si quieres. –Decides mientras le tiendes la botella.

−¿En serio? –Te pregunta sorprendido.

−Sí, pero sólo hoy. ¡Y no manches la alfombra!

Louis coge varios paquetes de galletas, un paquete de cereales, la botella de leche y un cuenco y sale hacia el salón haciendo precarios equilibrios con todo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa enciendes la lavadora, que ya tiene la primera tanta de ropa puesta, y sales hacia el salón detrás de tu hijo, que ya ha encendido la televisión.

Buscas por la estantería un libro titulado "221 hechizos sencillos que una casa arreglada debería contener". Hay tal cantidad de polvo que te obligas a limpiar un poco antes de continuar. Suspiras, con razón luego la madre de Bill te tacha de sucia…

Encuentras el libro que buscabas tras un recetario de púdines de pescado, y vuelves a la cocina con él en la mano.

Te sientas en el suelo, justo delante del azulejo que está mal anclado al suelo, y lo abres por la mitad. Encuentras dentro dos hojas: La primera es una cuadrícula con cinco X marcadas, una de color rojo y cuatro de color negro. La segunda listado de objetos. Ambas tienen escrito abajo a la izquierda "Banco de Gringotts", pero no encuentras ninguna relación más entre ellas.

Dejas las hojas en el suelo, a tu izquierda, y revisas en libro en busca del maldito hechizo que necesitas.

Una vez realizado el trabajo haces una copia de las hojas, que por alguna razón te parecen importantes, y vuelves a dejar las originales en la estantería, dentro del libro.

Si Bill pregunta, le dirás que te daba rabia tener la cocina de esa manera. Y si te encuentra las hojas a las que has hecho una copia… "No le daré explicaciones" piensas enfadada "que precisamente él no las merece".


	4. Chapter 4

Bill vuelve a llegar tarde, y pese a que estás muy enfadada con él, no puedes evitar preocuparte, y mucho. Llevas varias horas en la cama sin poder dormir.

Miras el despertador, son las cuatro de la mañana. Es aún más tarde que la última vez. Te planteas incluso llamar a los aurores. Luego te recuerdas que tu marido puede robado una tarjeta de identificación y que probablemente le meterías en problemas.

Suspiras al conjeturar la cantidad de información que debe ocultarte, frustrándote todavía más intentando resolver la que tienes a medias.

Esta mañana, justo antes de que saliera a trabajar, le viste entrar en el salón y coger del libro las hojas de las que hiciste una copia. Sabías que eran importantes, lo sabías, pero te da rabia no saber por qué.

Bill no te preguntó por el azulejo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba arreglado. No se lo reprochaste, prefieres que no sospeche que estás en conocimiento de las hojas del libro.

Enciendes la luz de la habitación y te quedas mirando al techo, pensativa. Llevas ya varias semanas peleada con él, y ahora tienes un nudo en la garganta porque te da miedo que le pase algo.

Te levantas de la cama, repetidamente decidida. Vas a salir a buscarle.

Te vistes con rapidez y sales de casa, después de haber protegido la casa y a los niños con algún que otro encantamientos y de haberles dejado una nota.

Empiezas por el sitio más obvio: su trabajo. Estás en el callejón Diagón en poco menos de un segundo. Hace muchísimo frío y las calles están prácticamente a oscuras.

Tus pasos resuenan por el camino mientras andas rápidamente y oyes tu respiración muy fuerte. Te calientas las manos con tu aliento, porque se te están quedando heladas.

Giras a la derecha al final de la calle que estás recorriendo y lo ves. Blanco e imponente, el banco de Gringotts.

Subes las escaleras corriendo, y sonríes al darte cuenta de que no está del todo cerrado. Abres la puerta y te quedas mirando la luz del fondo, planteándote llamar a Bill a gritos. La puerta se cierra antes de que te dé tiempo a reaccionar. El portazo se oye por todo el hall, y del susto te empieza a doler el pecho.

Eres suficientemente rápida como para tumbarte en el suelo, y menos mal, porque un hechizo impacta en la puerta justo donde estaba tu cuerpo segundos antes. Gracias a Merlín que los hechizos básicos que tiene Gringotts para protegerse te los contó Bill cuando viniste a trabajar aquí por primera vez.

Te vuelves a levantar, temblando de arriba abajo, y preguntándote por primera vez como es que Gringotts está abierto tan entrada la noche. Empiezas a andar por el hall de Gringotts.

Decides empezar por lo más fácil: su despacho. Recorres el hall de Gringots entero, y pasas detrás del mostrador principal torciendo por la derecha, entrando en las oficinas. Enciendes la varita, porque está todo a oscuras.

Te paras delante de la puerta en la que pone "señor Weasley" y dudas si llamar o no. Abres la puerta un con cuidado innecesario, ya que no hay nadie dentro.

Una pequeña luz ilumina toda la habitación. Te acercas a la mesa, que está llena de papeles desordenados. Suspiras y te pones a revolverlos.

Encuentras una fotografía debajo de una carpeta. Te acercas a la luz para verla con más precisión.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Una voz llega desde el camino de los carriles que llevan a las cámaras, una voz que no es precisamente la de tu marido. "No tiene por qué referirse a mí, yo he hecho ningún ruido", piensas asustada.

Te quedas unos segundos en silencio, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Oyes unos pasos, alguien se está acercando al despacho. Se te hace un nudo en la garganta.

Te escondes debajo de la mesa a falta de un lugar mejor. Dejas de respirar y cierras los ojos con fuerza, como si de esta forma fuera a irse.

La puerta del despacho chirría, unos pasos se acercan al armario que queda a la derecha de la mesa. Abres los ojos, e intentando no moverte demasiado, miras a través de la pequeña rendija que queda entre el tablón de la mesa y la lateral.

Hay una persona de pie a un metro de ti a la espera del más mínimo ruido. Muy inoportunamente, tu estómago se pone a rugir, y la mujer se inclina para mirar debajo de la mesa.

Una mujer te mira. Sonríe con maldad, levanta la varita. Estás acorralada.

Reaccionas a tiempo, un hechizo protector te salva. Le devuelves el ataque, que sí que consigue llegar a su objetivo.

Cae contra el armario haciendo mucho ruido, y tú sales de debajo de la mesa y te echas a correr.

Oyes como te grita una sarta de improperios, pero no paras. Ves la puerta de entrada, y pese a que te duele el pecho de respirar a tanta velocidad, tratas de acelerar.

La puerta, cerrada a tiempo, te salva del último de la mujer que te podría haber alcanzado. El cristal se agrieta, y observas con la respiración agitada como se vuelve a arreglar el solo.

Levantas la cabeza del lugar donde impactó el hechizo y te encuentras con la mujer, que está pegada al otro lado del cristal, tratando de abrir la puerta. Tiene un corte en la frente, del que le está saliendo sangre. Te mira con odio absoluto.

Al intentar retroceder te caes por las escaleras. Y desde el suelo, un instante antes de desaparecerte, alcanzas a ver como la mujer de la capa negra consigue derribar la puerta de un hechizo.

Apareces en el primer lugar que te vino a la cabeza: el de la fotografía. El olor a aguas de desechos te marea, y maldices a tu marido una vez más cuanto intentas levantarte del suelo de la alcantarilla, completamente pringada de algo que no quieres saber lo que es.


	5. Chapter 5

Fleur está a pocos metros de distancia. Corro hasta encontrarme con ella. Me mira completamente disgustada y anonadada, y me siento a su lado y la abrazo, segundos antes de que rompa a llorar. Respira con mucha rapidez, está muy agobiada.

No te pide explicaciones, pero te sientes en el deber de dárselas:

−Me encontraron abriendo una cámara a la que no tengo acceso permitido, y Fleur, yo no quería perder mi trabajo, ni tampoco quería que se lo quitaran a Ron y a Frank, yo solo quería asegurarme de que los niños iban a estar bien… no pretendía ir tan lejos, pero Oliva me encontró y joder, Fleur, es una… una… una grandísima hija de puta. Me chantajeó, quería que le cogiera dinero de distintas una cámaras. Prometió dejarme tranquilo después de la primera vez, y yo le creí. Por supuesto, no cumplió su palabra.

» Pensé en hablar con Harry, pero volvía a estar en las mismas, no quería que nadie perdiera su trabajo… Siento que salieras a búscame, yo creía que te ibas a quedar en casa, no pensé…

Fleur te observa, todavía con lágrimas en las mejillas. Le das un beso en la frente, con un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndote horriblemente mal.

−¿Por qué… -Fleur empieza. Se aclara la garganta, está temblando- por qué pensabas que los niños iban a estar mal?

La pregunta te deja completamente descolocado.

−¿Qué?

−Has dicho que solo querías asegurarte de que los niños iban a estar bien, ¿por qué no iban a estarlo? –Inquiere de nuevo, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

Suspiras, no quieres que se preocupe ella también.

−Fleur, tengo miedo de que los niños hayan heredado lo nuestro. Yo no quiero que de mayor se conviertan en hombres lobo… es decir, me lo comentó nuestro medimago de cabecera, y me preocupé. Entonces Ron me habló de esta cámara a la que no tenía permiso, en la que guardaban archivos sobre hombres lobo… solo quería leerlos y ya está, sin ir más lejos. Pero para entrar debía conseguir acceso, y Frank se dejó la tarjeta el baño del ministerio… no sé la devolví, como debería de haber hecho. Se la quité, y…

No te deja seguir hablando, te abraza. Después de unos minutos, se le escapa un:

−Tendrías que habérmelo contando.

Y no puedo evitar sonreír. Le doy otro beso, esta vez en los labios.

−¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer, Bill?

Me pregunta con la voz temblorosa.

−Ahora vamos a irnos a casa.

−¿A casa?

−Sí, a darnos un baño, porque ambos apestamos.

−Pero…

−¿Ves a ese hombre de allí?

Fleur inclina ligeramente la cabeza, pudiendo ver entonces al señor con el que minutos antes de que apareciera me estaba batiendo en duelo.

−¿Quién es?

−El marido de Oliva.

−¿Y qué le ha pasado?

−Que no se va a acordar ni de su nombre.

−¡Pego Bill! Entonces Oliva te volvegá a hacer chantaje, y… -Me dice muy rápidamente, asustada.

−No, cariño, lo tengo todo pensado. Le he modificado la memoria, tiene recuerdos de haber entrado en cámaras a robar. También de haberle quitado la identificación a Frank. Son recuerdos que Olivia no va a poder modificar, así que si vuelve a amenazarme acusaré a su marido. Y él me dará la razón, quiera o no. –Dices completamente decidido.

Fleur te mira sorprendida durante unos instantes, para luego volverte a abrazar.

−¿Te encuentras bien, cielo? –Le pregunto preocupado.

−Sí –Me contesta, no del todo convencida. –Cgeo que me he encontrado con Olivia en el banco.

−¿Una señora tirando a gorda y con el pelo negro?

−Ajá

−Pues sí, puede que fuera ella. ¿Qué tal si nos desaparecemos?

−De acuerdo.

Fleur se pone a mi lado, no se quiere separar.

−Nunca había entgado en unas alcantarillas…

−Yo sí, son un agobio, ¿verdad?

−El agua del carril me da mucho asco.

No puedes evitar reírte.

−¿Sabías que esa agua la depuran, la vierten en los ríos, y luego la pueden volver a depurar para su consumo?

−No vamos a volveg a bebeg agua del grifo.

Sueltas una carcajada, y Fleur sonríe ligeramente. Le das un beso en la frente, y la abrazas justo antes de desapareceros.

La casa está fría cuando llegas, por lo que te metes con Fleur rápidamente en le ducha.

Cuando por fin te metes en la cama con ella el reloj marca las 6.

−¿Cómo sabías donde aparecerte para encontrarme, Fleur? –Le preguntas con curiosidad, abrazándola contra ti.

−No lo sabía.

−¿Y entonces…?

−Fui a tu despacho y me encontge con una foto. Fue el pgimer sitio que me vino a la cabeza cuando escapaba de Olivia.

−Ah.

Me quedo en silencio, pensando.

−¿Puendo hacegte yo una pregunta?

−Claro

−¿Qué son esas hojas que guagdabas en un libgo de hechizos…?

−¿en la estantería del salón? Pues verás, un esquema que me dio Olivia de Gringotts sobre las cámaras que tenía que abrir. –Contesto apretando las mandíbulas sin darme cuenta. –Es que me llevé un día el libro al trabajo para mírate en el descanso lo del azulejo de la cocina. Después de utilizarlos para cogerle a Olivia lo que quería debí de guardarlos ahí dentro. Pensé que no ibas a buscar allí, la verdad… Mañana te lo hago sin falta.−Le digo para terminar. Dándome cuenta de que llevo con lo mismo varios meses.

−No te pgeocupes más por eso, ya lo hice yo.

−¿En serio?

−Sí, por eso encontré las hojas.

−Jo, Fleur, lo siento…

La abrazo con más fuerza, sintiéndome culpable.

−¿Y Bill…?

−¿Si?

−¿No deberías devolver a las cámaras lo que quiera que cogiste?

−Ya lo he hecho.

−¿Cómo?

−Verás, Olivia solo quería dinero, lo que pasa es que debía de cogerlo de distintas cámaras para que no se notara demasiado. Bien, ese dinero se lo di y se lo llevó a su casa, no lo ingresó, como comprenderás. Pues esta mañana le he quitado la diferencia de su cámara y se lo he añadido a las que se lo quité. Pero según el marido de Olivia, lo ha cogido él del banco.

−¿Y entonces hoy…?

−Hoy se supone que tendría que haberle dado más, pero no lo hice. Cuando aparecí en las alcantarillas, que era nuestro punto de encuentro, solo estaba el marido. Le pillé despistado, no me esperaba tan pronto, por lo que en ese momento no tenía refuerzos. Le hechicé y modifiqué la memoria sin problemas.

−O sea que cuando aparecí yo…

−Acababa de terminar. Creo que los refuerzos estaban en camino.

Fleur suspira, cansada.

−¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?

−¿Te apetecería bajar a la playa?

−Bill, cielo…

−Fleur, ¿te acuerdas de que me contaste que cuando eras pequeña odiabas que tu madre te peinara?

−Sí. –Te contesta extrañada.

−Y que intentabas olvidarte de que tu madre te obligaba a quedarte quieta mientras te cepillaba el pelo, porque si no acababas guardándole rencor. Pues el ejemplo es un tanto estúpido, pero es algo parecido.

Fleur no contesta, se te queda mirando.

−Es algo que he tenido que hacer porque me he visto obligado, pero que quiero olvidar. Soy consciente de que nunca lo lograré, por lo menos quiero que no me afecte a mi vida lo más mínimo, ¿entiendes?

Asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

Tú suspiras y cierras los ojos, cansado. Te rindes al sueño minutos después con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Estás seguro de que, con esfuerzo y la ayuda de tu mujer, vas a conseguir perdonarte a ti mismo lo que tuviste que hacer por obligación.

* * *

**Notas de a autora:** ¡Lo he terminado, lo he terminado! Espero que a mi AI, Adigium21, le haya gustado la historia por lo menos la mitad de lo que a mí me ha costado escribirla :)

Se agradecen los reviews.


End file.
